


does weiss schnee is gay?

by banelands



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, does weiss schnee is gay?, there's bees but not tagging it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelands/pseuds/banelands
Summary: In a quiet moment at the manor, Weiss finds out an interesting fact about her former singing career._____________Saw on Twitter, '"does she own a weiss schnee album" is code for figuring out if a girl is gay in remnant' - @cfvybeesMade me laugh, so here you go
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	does weiss schnee is gay?

It starts with an offhand comment from May as they are all stuff into different corners of Weiss’s room, listening to the thin, rattling sound of Nora sleeping.

“Ha,” May chuckles, pulling something from a bookcase. “This definitely should have been a sign.”

Weiss turns to glance at her from her perch near the bed and squints through the shadows. In the interest of letting Nora sleep, they’d turned off most of the lights, save for the necessary warmth of the fireplace, but the flames are enough to pick out the small object in May’s hands.

“Excuse me?” Weiss says, without any real bite. It’s been a long day and exhaustion has her brain lapsing into old habits.

May turns to face her, brandishing an unopened copy of _Fairest_ , Weiss’s first and last album. Simply seeing it after years of allowing it collect dust on the shelf is enough to make Weiss grimace, confronted with physical proof that her brief and inglorious singing career hadn’t been an extended hallucination.

“Oh,” Weiss sighs. “ _That._ ”

“ _’That’_?” May snorts. She flips the album over and peruses the track list. “Hate to break it to you, Schnee, but this thing is the only reason I didn’t totally hate you when I was younger.”

Ruby perks up from her slumped position, having valiantly resisted snooping around Weiss’s room until this very moment. She crowds May with a grin, sticking her nose into Weiss’s past with an eagerness that once would have set Weiss on edge, but now is a familiar, welcome invasion.

Ruby laughs at the silly, pretentious names of her songs, and it eases Weiss even more. “You know,” Ruby starts, drawing out the words. “Seeing as we’re kind of stuck in a terrible situation, I feel like I’m allowed to tell you that Yang liked this album, too.”

Weiss’s eyebrows shoot up. “She did? Why would she never—”

“Well,” Ruby shrugs, “when we first met, she told me that she didn’t want to give you anything else to be, uh, _confident_ about. After that, I think she just forget about it.”

“Confident, huh? She’s one to talk,” Weiss grumbles. Across the room, Blake chuckles into her teacup. “I thought she preferred that obnoxious rock music from Vacuo.”

“Oh, she definitely does,” Ruby says. “But, she had a soft spot for your stuff.”

“ _That_ doesn’t surprise me,” May says, in a tone that Weiss knows is implying _something_ , but is too tired to piece together.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

May laughs again, sliding her gaze over to where Blake is curled up in an armchair. “Do you want to take this one, or—” There is a low blip, and May’s eyes cloud. Her comm blinks in her ear as she presses the album into Ruby’s hands. “Hey, Fi, I’m here….Of course, let me just…”

With a nod to each of them, May exits the room. Blake’s ears flick after her, following May’s low tones as they drift down the hallway.

“No bad news,” Blake mumbles. “But no good news either.”

Ruby sighs, running her fingers over the smooth cover of _Fairest_. Weiss bites her lip and glances down at Nora, tracking the rise and fall of her chest.

If the Weiss posing on the cover of _Fairest_ could see her now, she’d be horrified. Exhausted, staring out her bedroom window into skies darkened by hordes of Grimm, with very little hope of a solution that didn’t involve heavy losses on either side. War in Atlas, caused in part by her own father’s greed, and spurred on by fear, mistrust, and hatred. Her own shortcomings, ever present and able to make the challenges ahead seem that much greater.

And yet, as Weiss regarded Ruby and Blake, and Nora’s sleeping form, she couldn’t be so sure. The Weiss who’d sang to the disapproving ears of her father and the teams of audio technicians would never have believed that someone like Ruby would be holding her album, smiling softly at it not because Weiss hit every note perfectly, but because the very idea of it made her laugh.

It was something that version of Weiss never had; the kind of friends who looked at the girl on the album cover saw a complete stranger, just like she’d been to Weiss herself. Friends who, despite being surrounded by the overwhelming atmosphere of the Schnee manor, didn’t waste any time in making fun of her.

“You know, Weiss,” Ruby says. “ _Mirror, Mirror_ played on the radio in Patch, like, constantly. Some of your best work.”

“Shut up, Ruby.”

“No, no, she’s right,” Blake says. “No matter where I went with the Fang, I’d hear it. _So_ popular.”

“You’re both terrible,” Weiss sighs. She flexes her fingers, bending and stretching each one in sequence, then working her way back to her wrist. She weighs her options, then realizes that she’s going to be teased regardless, so there’s very little be gained by staying in the dark.

“What did May mean?” Weiss asks, working her wrists. “About Yang and my album?”

At this, Ruby shrugs, though that doesn’t surprise Weiss much. That last person Weiss would ever expect to pick up on non-life-threatening subtlety is Ruby Rose.

That leaves Blake, who is hiding her face in an extended sip of her tea. Weiss narrows her eyes and waits. Still holding the album, Ruby crosses the room and dangles it in Blake’s face.

“Look,” Blake says, a little red in the face. “I only know what she’s talking about because of Ilia.”

“And?”

“Weiss, it’s not a bad thing,” Blake says, gently pushing Ruby’s hand away. When Weiss tenses, immediately assuming it _is_ a bad thing, Blake continues, “Really, it’s not. It’s just…a tell, to some people, I guess.”

Ruby’s nose scrunches up. “A tell?”

Blake sighs and takes another sip of her tea. The blush coating her cheeks is redder and deeper than Weiss has seen in a long time.

“Ilia used it as an example when she was… _explaining_ something to me,” Blake says. She scratches at her neck. “Something I hadn’t quite caught on to at the time.”

“And what does that have to do with Yang?”

“Yang liked the album, right? Even though it’s not usually her thing.”

“Yep.”

“And, if I remember correctly, Yang had a serious crush on Coco when they were at Signal?” When Ruby nods, Blake opens her hands and shrugs. “Well, there you go.”

Weiss blinks. She glances at Ruby, who’s eyes light up at the close of Blake’s explanation, as if the answer was obvious. Ruby hands the album to Blake with a low chuckle, nodding along to whatever conclusion they’d both suddenly come to. Blake looks to Weiss, blush gone and replaced by amused patience as Weiss stares between them.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss says. “Are you implying that enjoying my album has a direct correlation to—to enjoying _women_?”

Ruby bursts into a cackling laugh. She collapses into an arm chair, pointing at Weiss. Blake just nods.

“Ilia made some pretty interesting points,” Blake says. “Apparently it was quite the topic of conversation in the lower ranks.” Blake pauses. “As were you.”

“ _Me?_ ”

“Let me guess,” Ruby snickers. “They were wondering whether Weiss was a ‘woman enjoyer’, too?”

A glyph opens up underneath Ruby, causing her to shoot out of the armchair and narrowly misses taking out the coffee table. She petals her way to her feet, laughing even harder at the embarrassed flush on Weiss’s ears.

“According to Ilia, it came up,” Blake says. She turns to Weiss with a small smile, “Though, if I’m being honest, most of us were more concerned with destroying your businesses and stealing your dust.”

Blake rises with _Fairest_ in her hands and moves to stand beside Weiss, offering the album. Weiss takes it, glancing down at the cover as Blake’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder.

“Ilia also said she knew a lot of people that your album really spoke to. People who didn’t quite understand what they were feeling until they heard you singing something similar,” Blake smiles down at her, gentle and warm. She squeezes Weiss’s shoulder once and then let’s go. “People who maybe felt trapped where they were and wanted to escape to someplace they could be themselves. _Whoever_ they were.”

It wasn’t the time for tears—not with destruction and death raging outside the manor walls. Still, a telltale thickness burns in Weiss throat. She tries to clear it, only to feel a second source of warmth as Ruby’s fingers come to thread through the hair at her temple. Ruby bumps Blake’s shoulder with her own, and they both look down at Weiss with something close to pride. It feels undeserved, but it also settles somewhere wholly and irrefutably protected from the dread-filled memories the album in her hands so often brought to mind.

Weiss leans into her teammates, reaching back to take Nora’s hand. They all smell like sweat and soot, and the sky is being ripped by red lightning and screaming Grimm, but somewhere in there is a small victory, even if Weiss can’t quite put it to words just yet.

When May returns and finds them like that, Weiss clutching _Fairest_ in one hand and her teammates in another, she doesn’t comment. All she does is nod to Weiss, a sliver of gratitude, before launching into an update and returning them all to the task at hand.

***

When the dust settles, it’s stunning how loud the world still is.

Citizens of Atlas and Mantle alike are being escorted back into the cities, flanked by Snowshoe drones and volunteer members of Robyn’s crew. People are shouting, reuniting, crying from grief and relief. Whole blocks of both Atlas and Mantle have been destroyed, and everyone working to keep the area secure is covered in a thin layer of dust and ash.

A news reporter stands nearby, clearly giddy to learn that the destruction had spared Amity Tower, which was a pale fleck floating out over the tundra. Pietro and Maria had managed to push it into broadcast range again, through the help of what remained of Atlas’s fleet.

Weiss is completely gray; her hair, her clothes, and her skin are all streaked by sweat and ash. Her whole body shakes—not from exhaustion, though that is certainly a factor, but from relief. Miraculously, everyone she cares for is still here, still alive—though a few are a bit worse for the wear.

Penny and Oscar had taken the worst of it, and both are laying nearby, being tended to by Atlas medics. Oscar is surrounded by Jaune, Ren, and Nora, all of whom have collapsed in a protective circle around him. Jaune’s ankle is broken and Ren has dried blood staining his entire left arm, but they both hover over Oscar like hens. Nora does the same with all three of them, despite the lingering pain of her burns.

Ruby is sitting with Penny’s head in her lap, bent nearly in half to speak softly to her. There is a long gash down Ruby’s face—one that very nearly took her eye—but it is utterly forgotten as she helps Marrow, of all people, finish closing the gash in Penny’s side. Penny’s hand is wrapped in Ruby’s cloak, and the smile on her face as she looks up at Ruby is lucid enough to keep Weiss from worrying.

Yang is across the street, heedless of her lack of aura, bracing her back against a fallen doorway to allow Fiona to dart in and retrieve a large cache of supplies. Blake watches her from her spot next to Robyn and Qrow, in discussion on their next steps. Blake has a nick in her ear and her arm in a sling, but she looks pleased when Qrow and Robyn step away.

“Holding up okay?” Blake asks her, skirting a fallen chunk of concrete.

“I’m alright,” Weiss says. Blake’s eyes fall to the vicious slash running across Weiss’s back. It hurts, but it will heal. “You?”

“Happy that Robyn is in charge. She won’t pick favorites when it comes to helping people.”

“That’s good,” Weiss hums. “Winter called, by the way. She’s on her way to Amity now.”

“Good,” Blake echoes.

They both startle when somebody yelps nearby, then relax when they see Joanna baring her teeth at the reporter and his camera man, a crate of supplies in her hands.

“If it wasn’t so important to let the other kingdoms know we survived, I’d probably throw that guy in a ditch,” Blake says.

“I’d help.”

The man is gesticulating wildly to the camera, pointing at various things in the background. If she were to be asked about it later, Weiss wouldn’t have an answer as to how and when the idea pops into her head, just that as soon as it surfaces, she is feeling too triumphant not to give in to the temptation.

“Blake,” Weiss starts. She looks over at Yang, feeling an unfamiliar roil of devious intent roll through her. They’d somehow lived through what should have been certain death—if there was ever a time for Weiss Schnee to do something foolish, this was it. “I’m going to ask you something. Feel free to say no.”

Blake glances between Weiss and Yang, but mostly at Yang. The lovestruck gentleness in her eyes as Yang brushes debris from herself is enough to make Weiss want to cry in delight, but she’s too committed to her plan to dwell on it for long.

“Can I borrow her for just a second?” Weiss asks. “Trust me, she’s all yours after. Like, disgustingly so.”

Blake smiles—as if she needed to be told that Yang was hers. Then that smile becomes a little more curled at the end as, bit by bit, the bare outline Weiss’s idea falls into place in her mind.

“Are you sure?” Blake chuckles. “I could, if you wanted.”

“True, and I’d be honored,” Weiss says. “But, do you really want to waste a prank of this magnitude?”

“Gods, no. Please, borrow to your heart’s content.”

Weiss leaves a ridiculously pleased Blake to watch from the sidelines as she crosses the street. She glances at the camera man as she passes in the periphery, noting that even in the aftermath of the apocalypse, being a Schnee always draws attention.

Yang is still brushing herself off when Weiss arrives. She’s one of the few without a serious injury, and Weiss imagines that guilt over that fact is what’s driving her to keep pushing herself to help. Underneath her brewing glee, Weiss feels a burst of affection.

“Hey,” Yang says. She blinks in the sunlight. “Do you—why’s your face all like that?”

Weiss takes a final second to assess the positioning of the camera man. Even with the surrounding rubble, she and Yang will take up a good portion of the shot’s background.

“I need to you to play along with what I’m about to do.”

“Huh?”

“I’m trying to…I’m just trying to do something, Yang. Will you please help me?”

Instantly, Yang’s face softens. “Of course, Weiss, but…” She pauses as she catches something over Weiss’s shoulder. “Weiss, why is Blake laugh—whoa!”

With a tug, Weiss pulls Yang down into a searing kiss. Yang freezes instantly, nearly jerking away until Weiss taps her on the back of the head. Then, because they are never too far from the same page, Yang rumbles out an embarrassed, good-natured groan and wraps her dirty, ash-dark hands around Weiss’s waist, dipping her dramatically in the late morning sunlight. Weiss lets her do it because, even though she never, _ever_ wants to engage in this particular partnership again, Yang has a flair for showmanship and the catcalls they receive when Weiss hikes a leg around Yang’s thigh are similarly gratifying.

They break apart not a moment later, and Weiss catches the Atlas reporter and the camera man staring at them out of the corner of her eye. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as her first goal is achieved, but she doesn’t let that distract her from the second.

Locking her arms behind Yang’s head, she leans in close enough to whisper in her ear.

_“I heard you enjoyed my album.”_

Yang tenses again, then rolls her eyes with a huff, but is still nothing but gentle when she brings Weiss back to her feet.

“You’re _such_ an ass,” she mutters, jabbing a finger over Weiss’s shoulder. “And those two are in so much trouble.”

Weiss turns to spot Blake crouched next to Ruby, both of them laughing so hard that Blake has tears running down her face. In fact, all of their friends are laughing, so loud that it’s cutting straight through the clamor of moving civilians. Even May, who’s posted near Robyn, has a knowing smile on her face.

“Are you going to tell me which song was your favorite?”

“ _Gods,_ ” Yang groans. She pushes Weiss towards their friends, grumbling, “Are _you_ going to compensate me for our little media appearance?”

“Hm, no,” Weiss says. She shoots an icy glare at the reporter, who is quick to tell the camera man to focus on anything other than Weiss Schnee. When she turns back to Yang, the ice is gone, replaced by mirth and gratitude. “But, thank you. For helping.”

“Yeah, sure, quit being so smug,” Yang shakes her head. “She pulls off one prank…”

“Well, I might have picked someone else if you were in a relationship, but you seem to be dragging your feet on that particular topic.”

“Wow. Okay, I’m finding new teammates.”

Yang continues to complain as they cross the street, greeted by the ragged and delirious laughter of their friends. She tries for annoyance when they reach Blake and Ruby, but sags almost instantly when Blake stands, still laughing, and presses her face into Yang’s throat. Weiss returns Ruby’s offered high-five, trying not to laugh herself when Penny gives her a thumbs-up from the ground.

“Yes, laugh it up,” Yang growls, though the way her hand drifts into Blake’s hair knocks a lot of heat out of it. “Weiss used me as a prop because _you_ ,” Yang glares at Ruby, “couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“Worth it!”

“Oh, definitely,” Blake says. “What better way to utilize our new global communication system? Weiss’s fans needed to know.”

Yang lolls her head back and forth, considering. “Well, when you put it like that…"

Weiss lets the debate fizzle out, sliding down to sit beside Ruby and Penny. Yang and Blake follow, until they are all huddled together in a tired jumble. Jaune, Ren, and Nora are a mirror image nearby, surrounding Oscar.

Tomorrow, it may feel a little silly to have felt the need to ‘confirm’ anything about herself to the rest of the world. But today, warmed on all sides by those she loves the most, it’s a worthwhile effort. _I’m here and I’m me,_ she thinks, _and we lived._

Today, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> winter sends weiss a text after and goes 'well that's one way to do it'.


End file.
